


forget it in the morning

by twinklyhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, drunk, idk - Freeform, its platonic but like idk it's also not ygm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklyhowell/pseuds/twinklyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"are you trying to flirt with me?"<br/>"no"<br/>"but you're blushing"<br/>"because i think you're cute"</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget it in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> hadn't written in a while and decided to just type out my thoughts enjoy

"alright, your turn!" dan exclaimed.

"i dont know!"

"surely you've thought about it at least once, not even for a few seconds?"

"well," phil trailed off.

"just say it!"

"a car, maybe?"

dan shook his head in frustration. "sex in a car? that's not a weird place phil, that's normal!"

"sorry! not everyone dreams about fucking in a tunnel slide at a playground!"

dan held his sides as he let out a laugh. "it's tempting, ok!"

the two took another sip of alcohol from their cups, and dan instinctively began to fix his fringe for what seemed like the tenth time that night.

"stop touching your hair, it's fine," phil said, trying not to stare too long. 

"it's habit."

"well i dont like it."

dan raised an eyebrow. "why not?"

phil took another sip of alcohol. "it turns me on a little bit," he said before pressing his lips against the rim of the cup again. 

dan's eyes never left phil's. "were you trying to flirt with me?"

"im not too sure."

dan let out a soft chuckle, and phil chimed in as well.

"ok new question! last person you texted?"

both men took their phones out of their laps and unlocked them. phil couldn't help but notice dan's background was still the photo mimei took of them at the ghibli museum from their japan trip earlier that year. 

"mine is you."

"so's mine," dan laughed.

"well that failed," phil sighed, fixing his fringe.

dan quickly typed a message before hitting send, and phil's phone vibrated against his thigh. phil looked at dan before rolling his eyes. "why."

"just read it," dan said, taking before necking the rest of his drink, and filling his cup up again.

_**stop touching your hair it turns me on** _

"dan!"

dan took another sip before licking his lips. "what?" he said cheekily.

phil held his phone in front of dan's face. "are you trying to flirt with me?" he mocked.

"no."

"but you're blushing."

"because i think you're cute."

"you are flirting with me!"

dan stood up and clenched his fists. "im not!"

"then why are you acting so suspcious?" phil laughed. 

dan sat back down next to phil with his legs crossed. 

"phil, i have an idea."

phil kept his eyes locked on dan's. he never noticed how soft dan's cheeks looked, or how rich f a brown his eyes were, or how his lips curled when he spoke. maybe it was the alcohol playing tricks on his mind. or maybe dan really was as beautiful as phil's eyes made him out to be. 

"or maybe not," dan finished, slumping his shoulders. 

phil snapped back to the conversation. "i zoned out, sorry!"

"i saw," dan mumbled, and the tone of his voice was one of anger than his usual self. dan sat up, placing his drink on the table, before walking to his bedroom. phil trailed slowly behind, each step cautious. 

"hey dan?"

"what."

"sorry i didn't listen to you. it sounds like im trying to flirt with you, but i got lost in your eyes."

dan chuckled. "it does sound like you're flirting with me."

"so, what was your idea?"

"never mind, it was stupid anyways."

phil sat next to dan on the bed. "i'm sure it's not, you're come up with some great ideas while we've both been under the influence before."

"i think i've passed the point of being tipsy, it was probably stupid," dan laughed.

"well then, if it's stupid, you can tell me, and we'll both laugh!"

dan took a deep breath. "i thought maybe, we could uh," his voice trailed off into a small murmur. "we could kiss?"

"huh?"

"just once!" dan responded quickly. "but it was a stupid idea i know, im sorry."

"dan, dont-"

"im not trying to flirt with you i promise. you're my best friend, and i see you as my best friend. but i dont know, sometimes i wonder what it'd be like to kiss you.

phil rested his hand on dan's thigh and let out a soft  _aww._

"it was stupid to ask, let's forget about it."

"sure."

"sure, what?"

"sure, lets kiss."

"wha-"

phil nodded. "im ok with it. we're both friends. and it wont mean anything. plus we're both a little drunk and we'll forget it in the morning. im ok with doing it if you are as well. 

dan's eyes lit up vaguely and phil noticed, smiling. 

"so, phil, uh, do you -"

phil didn't hesitate to pull dan in by the waist and their lips collided softly. dan tasted phil's alcohol stained lips and pressed harder, biting his lower lip. phil let out a quiet moan before stopping himself, weaving his fingers through dan's hair. when the two pulled apart phil quickly pecked dan one last time to let the taste linger on his lips.

"well."

"uh."

"that was nice."

dan nodded. "you're a good kisser phil."

"thanks dan," phil chuckled. "so are you."

"so, next question?"

the two laughed and continued to chat until they both passed out from exhaustion in the early hours of the morning. 

* * *

when dan awoke, he was welcomed by phil sitting next to him on his bed. 

"sorry that i slept here last night, guess we both fell asleep."

dan let out a smile. "that's okay, whats the time?"

"around 11."

phil hopped up off the bed and began to walk out of the room before dan stopped him. 

"hey phil?"

"yeah?"

dan gulped, hesitating to ask phil. "so, did, we uh- did we kiss last night?"

phil chuckled. "so you remember it too? guess the alcohol didn't work!"

"i guess not!" the two laughed i harmony. "i have another question though."

"sure thing dan?"

"can i kiss you again?"

"dan!"

"phil."

"maybe," phil cracked a smile, and ran his fingers through his fringe, fixing it in place. 

"phil, don't touch your hair."

"why?"

"because it turns me on."

"are you flirting with me?" phil raised an eyebrow in dan's direction. 

dan laughed and nodded. "this time i am."

 


End file.
